


水管工

by Otterpalmtree



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Pornhub, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, in relationship, plumber
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterpalmtree/pseuds/Otterpalmtree
Summary: 过了eddy觉得可能有一个世纪那么久——可能也没那么久，他只是昏昏沉沉地又高潮了一次——ray终于回来了。“我找到了你要的扳手。”他听上去心情很好，“地下室东西很多，这花了点时间。”
Relationships: Ray Chen/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 13





	水管工

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absurdtod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurdtod/gifts).



> RE，无脑pornhub黄文

第三口波尔多下肚的时候，门铃响了。

ray瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟，快下午六点了，他刚刚在自己的豪华浴缸泡了个舒缓的热水澡，这会儿浑身暖洋洋的连指尖都不想动。疫情期间没什么工作，某世界知名独奏家趁机会难得，决定赋闲在家享受生活。

他思考了几秒钟，契而不舍的门铃显然替他排除了假装不在家这个选项。ray啧了一声，给自己的浴袍懒散地系了个结，慢吞吞地去开门。

门外的人像是穿着什么工作服，水管工或者煤气公司那一类的。ray皱了皱眉头，他不记得自己有叫过上门服务，还是在快下班的时间。

“下午六点的预约，先生……这里说您的厨房下水道有些堵是吗？”来人低头看着手里的表格，又抬了抬帽檐，看向ray，一脸自信不像是搞错的样子。“eddy chen，很高兴为您服务。”

“我…不记得有叫过上门服务？”ray眯起眼睛上下打量这名自称水管工的男人。白色的衬衫看上去质量不太好，又薄又皱地透出男人偏黑的肤色。不太体面的衬衫外面罩的是宝蓝色还带着折痕的工作服，看起来却是崭新的。一切像是被临时拼凑在一起而散发出略微可疑的气息。“能给我看看你的工作证吗？”

意料之外的提问让eddy愣了一下，尽管大部分脸都被口罩遮住，他还是露出一丝踌躇的神情。“请、请稍等。”他嘟囔着，开始翻找自己的工作挎包，包里立刻发出工具叮当作响的声音。

“开玩笑的。”ray迅速笑了一下，侧身让开通路。“请进，疫情期间还要上门服务，辛苦你了。”

松了一口气的男人压低帽檐，熟练地把工装靴甩在玄关，径直向厨房走去。ray有些好笑的拦住他，“你想喝点儿什么吗？还是我直接带你去看看厨房？”

“噢…噢、是的，先生。”eddy尴尬地踉跄了一下，但很快恢复了镇定，“我是说，不用了，先生，谢谢您的好意。请直接带我去厨房吧。”

“这边。”ray不失风度地比了个手势，“after you.”

装腔作势。eddy在心里暗骂，但还是配合地在厨房里四处摸摸碰碰。厨房看上去很新，设计得简约大气，没什么使用痕迹—水管也流畅的很，这是当然的，因为两位业主都不怎么做饭，靠外卖度日。当然，第一次上门的水管工eddy是不应该知道这些的。

“是这里吗？”他尽职尽责地开关了几下水龙头，得出结论，“下水看上去确实有些停滞，可能是排水管道的问题。排水管在哪里？”

“在底下的柜子里。”ray忧心忡忡地回答，“要多久才能修好？”

“这我也说不准，要看情况。”eddy随口回答，注意力全在ray的身上。他对电器和管道一窍不通，在有人代劳的情况下他从来不必亲自修理它们。但这不妨碍他完成今天的工作。“我能打开看看吗？”

“当然。”

eddy跪了下来，让料理台和ray的阴影把他夹在中间，膝盖隔着厚厚的工作服感受到瓷砖地板的微弱凉意。他把上半身探进柜子里。光线变暗了；他的心跳开始加速，脑海里出现了许多下流的想象。

ray不再说话了，厨房里很安静，让他能更清晰地感受到身体里传来的一丝不和谐的声音。他不确定ray隔着厚厚的工作服能不能听见，但光凭这个想象就足以让他屏住呼吸又去了一次。一个淫荡的水管工在陌生人家的厨房地板上被屁股里的玩具操到高潮了，你可真够恶心的，eddy chen。

“情况怎么样？”见他没有反应，ray好心地俯下身，想看看对方的进展。柜子门关着一半，他并看不清细节，但能听到电器正常工作的嗡嗡声。“需要帮忙吗？”

eddy张大嘴无声的喘着气，在并不宽敞的柜子里隔着一层口罩让这变得不是很容易。他不想抱怨，虽然他的第一次高潮确实来得比他计划的要快一些——在这件事上，他确实从来都不是擅长忍耐的那个——但他决定是时候让他的主菜上桌了。

“ 先生…”eddy放慢语速，尽量让自己的声音听起来平稳一些。“我想我需要一些帮助…” 是的。这并不容易。他的腿根还随着高潮的余韵微微发颤，塌着的腰开始发酸，地板硌得他膝盖也有点儿疼了。“你能帮我递一下我的工具吗，就在我屁股的口袋里。”来吧。

“喔…”ray的声音听上去有些惊讶，但他没有问出那个明显的问题。“好的、好的…让我看看。”他的手轻轻搭上了eddy充满邀请意味的屁股，带着点迟疑。eddy又感觉到自己勃起了，而独奏家的大手只是隔着工作服轻轻抚摸了两下。快点，你这个混蛋。他内心无声的尖叫着，却一动也不敢动。别停啊。

ray停住了。

“你可能记错了，”他的声音里听起来有一丝不确定，“这里没有你的工具，但我的地下室可能有，我去帮你拿一个。”

eddy在昏暗中瞪大了眼睛，差点咬到自己的舌头。狗娘养的，他说什么？他不记得他们谈论过这个。ray显然没有给他机会提问，他的脚步声很快走远了，周围再次陷入沉寂。

eddy不确定自己应不应该出来，在没有得到ray的许可之前。他被性欲冲昏了的大脑里挤满了疑问。他漏掉了什么？是自己先高潮让ray不开心了？他一向对自己的臀部曲线颇为自信，但这该死的临时工作服有些过于宽松了，他不确定从背后看过来的视角是否和他想象中一样性感。如果ray改主意了呢？也许他觉得自己这副灰头土脸的样子令人扫兴？或者是他尴尬的演技让人出戏？

过了eddy觉得可能有一个世纪那么久——可能也没那么久，他只是昏昏沉沉地又高潮了一次——ray终于回来了。“我找到了你要的扳手。”他听上去心情很好，“地下室东西很多，这花了点时间。”

谁问你这个了。eddy咬紧嘴唇没有说话。该死的ray，说什么演戏演全套。现在eddy隔着一层口罩在满是灰尘的柜子里觉得自己快要窒息了。屁股里的小玩具已经给了他两次高潮，他的背带裤里什么都没穿，只能把两条大腿靠在一起隔靴搔痒似的磨蹭。硬得发疼的勃起还会时不时蹭到劣质的制服粗糙的内衬，那里一定已经被磨红了。如果ray再不操他，他可能会直接尿在这个阴暗的该死的柜子里。该死的ray。该死的。

“有什么问题吗？”这今天执意要让他难堪的混蛋问道。好吧，eddy突然明白ray想要什么了。他的屁股不允许他再磨蹭下去了。

“先生…我、我好像卡住了。”如果ray能看到他，就会发现eddy的脸红得滴水。他们一起取笑过这类A片有多么弱智。但这不是当务之急，这笔帐可以之后再算。“您能帮、帮我……出来吗…”后面的声音小得听不见，eddy希望ray没有听见。

“噢，显而易见。”ray现在是真的在笑了。他终于肯大发慈悲地继续这场游戏，去触碰已经丢脸得想要钻到地底下去的男人。“pls excuse me.”

独奏家的手从腰侧的空档摸进eddy的背带裤的时候，里面已经被汗水和淫水湿的一塌糊了。他嫌弃地皱皱眉，“看来这里也有一个坏掉的水龙头。” ray自顾自地把手指伸进滑腻的洞口，根本不需要润滑，里面震动的玩具已经把eddy柔软的内里完全打开，只等着外物更猛烈的侵犯。“你的工具好像在这里面，你一定是忘记了。”ray把他长得惊人的食指和中指探进去，一边撑开脆弱的肉壁，一边体贴地说，“我帮你拿出来。”

这对手指灵活的独奏家本不该是什么艰难的任务，他却仿佛抓不住那个滑溜溜的小玩意儿似的，不仅前后挪动着它，甚至把它故意按在eddy突起的前列腺上。eddy终于受不了折磨，开始放声呻吟。

当ray终于肯把那作乱的小东西拿出来时，eddy湿淋淋的洞口已经合不上了。“你的最低工资里包括用这张小嘴服务客人吗？”他戏谑地问，又把自己的肉棒顶了进去，恶劣地磨蹭那块之前被玩具折磨的地方。eddy爽得说不出话，只是一个劲的扭着屁股，想让ray插得更深一些。ray恶劣的向后撤，eddy只能动用自己磨的发疼的膝盖尽量往后靠，以便让那根滚烫的肉棒再在自己身体里呆久一些。一来二去，eddy终于一点点从那个该死的柜子中挪了出来。

“嘿，你出来了！”ray听上去是发自内心为他开心，下半身却还像打桩机似地不停侵犯着他的内里。eddy想破口大骂，但被ray的一个深顶撞得差点咬到舌头。“看来还是下面卡的更紧。”ray抓住eddy的手，想让他摸摸肛口一圈被撑开的嫩肉是怎么紧紧咬住他的肉棒不放。eddy湿乎乎的小穴开始不受控制地流水。他又被操坏了，肉穴随着ray的进出发出黏糊糊的水声。“夹紧点，你这个下贱的婊子。”ray低喘着，“你们该死的员工培训里面没有这一条吗？”

第一天上班的不合格员工喘着气试图缩紧肛口的肌肉，但那里只是不听话地抽搐着。ray只能又一次给了他最要命的地方一个深顶，立刻感觉到整条甬道谄媚地紧缩，逼得他差点射精。

“操。”eddy被粗暴地拉起来，背带裤顺势滑落，现在已经没有人想去管它了。ray一把扯掉eddy脸上已经被唾液和汗水浸得湿润的口罩，后者立刻像出水的鱼一样开始大口呼吸。ray顺势把舌头滑进他大张的嘴里，eddy开始热烈地回应他，几乎是迫不及待地在他嘴里毫无章法地乱舔，同时两条光溜溜的大腿也直接滑进ray松垮的浴袍，在对方精瘦的腰间颤抖着摩擦。

“进来、进来干我—”eddy已经软成一滩水，“里面好痒…”

他想要的立刻就被满足了。ray硬得发烫的肉棒不由分说地再次操进他还没来得及闭合的肉穴。分泌过度的肠液随着他的进入被挤了出来，eddy尖叫着射出一点稀薄的精水。还没等他来得及适应再次被填满的感觉，ray又开始大开大合地操干他。肉棒在穴道里横冲直撞，拉扯着高潮之后敏感的内壁。被使用过度的穴口抗议般地轻轻抽搐着，又迅速被ray的囊袋撞成粉红色。eddy他觉得他整个人都在往下滑，浑身上下的支点只剩下ray钉在他身体里那根滚烫的阴茎，只有高潮边缘的快感仿佛揪着他的脖子，从他喉咙深处挤出一声虚弱的喘息。

ray又快又狠地干他，越干越深，上一秒粗大的肉棒刚磨过他的敏感点，下一秒就仿佛要顶到他的五脏六腑。两个人都好像忘了这个愚蠢的游戏，只是沉浸在呻吟享乐之中，直到ray射在男孩已经被高潮折磨到软烂的肉穴中，eddy都没能再次射精。

ray把阴茎抽出来的时候，eddy的肉壁还随着高潮的余韵一阵阵地收缩，他能感觉到肠道深处有凉凉的东西流出来了，但他没有力气再去夹紧。

ray把手指抵在eddy微张的穴口，一股白浊混合着黏腻的泡沫顺势流到他的手指上。他突然想起什么似的，装模作样地把手指上的东西给eddy看。

“还是没修好诶，都流出来了。”

eddy想踹他一脚，无奈被操到抽筋的大腿肌肉这会儿根本不听使唤。“滚开。”他上气不接下气，只能翻着白眼，“有本事下次你来演。”

**Author's Note:**

> 还是陶老师的梗。大家快去看她画的水管工E。


End file.
